ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 5
Text Dally, Hiei, Shadow, Edward, Jack, and Sasuke left off trying to find Dumbledore. They were gunna get him frisked from the school because he tried to warp some boys. They looked in Hoodmeade, the chamber of secretes. And even used the map that Harry’s dad left him of Hogwerts but could not see him for shite. “Wait” said Draco “I know where the fuck we will find that bastert.” They got in the car and drove to the mall by the school. First they checked American Engle, then they checked Wet Seal, then they checked Tifanny and Co-op, but they finally found him in the queerest of all stores… Holster. They all pulp out their wands and did cruses on him. He flew in the air and wobbled like a booby, and hit a lot of slaves on the way down. The employee working was getting liberated. “YOU WILL NEED TO LEAVE IF YOU SIMPLE PLAN ON KEEPING THIS UP” he roared, yeling. But no one heard him over the sound of acne going on. Dumbledore knew how to excape however because he was a master of the escapes, and he clicked is heels together and said danished. “WE WILL NEVER CATCH HIM” cryed Draco, just then Dallystarted getting morning sickness all over the store. “Oh my god…” Draco said, looking at the puke. “Are you…. ….?” “This can’t be…” Daldo said, “Hiei… I thought…!” “THIS IS NOT MY FAULT,” said Hiei. Just then he started to show his true colors… “it wasn’t me… I swear to god it wasn’t me…” “It WAS you,” Dally insisted. She could not believe he was denying it.. they had sex a hundred times and she never had sex with any of the ones. “YOU CAME IN ME. I TOLD YOU YOU CAN GET PREGNANT EVEN FROM ANAL.” Hiei got bat… the others just stared down ventmently. “Hiei is this true?” said Edward coyly as if to pretend nothing happened, “Did you impignate her?” “WELL YOU WOULD KNOW,” said Hiei, “YOU FUCKED BELLA… AND HTEN YOU KILLED HER.” Edward was baken aback. “Is that true?” asked Dally, “Edward… I can’t believe you…” she started crying. “Why are you crying?” asked Hiei. “I.. I wanted to be Edwerds first time..” she admits. Everyone was in raw. “Dally… I … I need to text you something” he looked at Hiei then pulled out his motorolla. “WHAT ARE YOU SYAING?” hiei demanded. He did not like that their was a private convo happenin. A text popped up on Dally’s screen. “I did not have sex with Bally,” Edward said, “You can still be my fart” Draco put Dally in a wheelchair, “Listen everyone I think we should put KTFD (Killing The Faggot Dumbledore) on hold because Dally’s water could beak any time and its important we send her to the hospital wins.” They returned back to the school and Dally sat in the hospital bed. All kinds of tubes were attracted to her arms and legs to keep her populated. ..it reminded Edward of when Bellala was in the hospital. But he didn’t want to think about her… she was dead now. Now it was al about Bella. “I’m going to go get you some medicine,” said Hiei, and kissed her on the forehead, leaving. IT left her all alone with Edward. He sat next to her on the bed. “You’re going to be oakaki, Dally,” he said, his voice sultry and soothing, and he put is hand on her leg under the cover. She was only waring a hospital gowns so it was her bear white leg. “Edward…. Is that your wand?” she asked, feeling to weak to check. “No… it is my hand… how are you feeling?” he asked her. His eyes were shinning gold… “Are you feeling… like being my first?” He learned in to kiss her… but she turned, so he only got the cheek. “You’re 16… are you sure you’re a virgin?” she asked him doubtedly. “I am sure,” he said, “I haven’t even used tongue with Bella.” “Well… I am with Hiei. He won’t like it if we do that,” she said, shriving a little. “I thought you said you wanted to… you can’t blue balls me,” he said flatly, “Seriously if you don’t put out youre a bitch just like Bella.” Dally started to cry… why was he being so mean to her? She thought. Hiei came back in though and Edwart porned off. “What is he so mad about?” Hiei asked. “I don’t know,” Bella lied. “Listen… Dally… I need to talk to you about something,” Hiei said, sitting on the bed where Edward shat. “Do you remember when I stayed in Sasuke’s room with him?” Dally’s stomach fell off… she got nervous, “Uh… y-y-yeah…” “Well… the truth… is that… we…… Sasuke and me…. We….” “OUT WITH IT” she said. “We… we… we had sex!” Hiei was so embarrassed. “WHAT?!” The hole school could hear the scream… Characters Notes Chapter 5